


Poudre de perlimpimpin

by malurette



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Allergies, Crack, Gen, Humor, Short One Shot, Trees, i swear it's not supposed to be bashing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plus fort que la toxine de la peur de Scarecrow et que le Joker Venom !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poudre de perlimpimpin

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Poudre de perlimpimpin  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Batman  
>  **Personnages :** Batman, Alfred Pennyworth et un Robin non nommé  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de DC, je ne cherche pas à en tirer profit. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** « arme chimique » + contrainte accessoire « détective » pour 31_jours (20 mars '14)  
>  **Prompt :** 1er jour du printemps !  
>  **Avertissement :** j'ai bien peur que ça ressemble à du foutage de gueule envers Batman...  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 333

« …Et j’en arrive donc à la conclusion que l’expansion croissante du rhume des foins dans la population est une conspiration des arbres pour se débarrasser des êtres humains et prendre le contrôle de la planète. L’emballement du phénomène est flagrant depuis l’entrée en scène de Poison Ivy. »

Les yeux rouges et humides, le regard trouble et la voix altérée par un nez passablement bouché, Batman interrompit son monologue paranoïaque pour se moucher.   
Le Robin du moment, ignorant les délires de son mentor pour se fier à la science pure, s’empara des résultats craché par leur analyseur. 

« Recherche des toxiques : négatives. Niveaux d’histamines : crèvent le plafond. Joker et Scarecrow peuvent aller se rhabiller. Pas besoin de toxine de la peur ni de spéciale Joker, un simple team-up bouleau/graminées suffit à mettre Batman au tapis apparemment. »

Dans son coin de la Bat-cave, Alfred hochait la tête d’un air entendu. Mieux valait qu’une telle information ne s’ébruite pas. Pour sa santé physique, et plus encore pour la sauvegarde de sa réputation. 

« Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! rugit Batman en empoignant une seringue et une ribambelle de flacons. Je vais désensibiliser mon système immunitaire en moins de temps qu’il ne le faut pour le dire… »

Calmement mais fermement, Alfred s’empara de la seringue.  
« Maître Bruce, si je puis me permettre, vous feriez mieux de laisser ce soin à un professionnel. Provoquer par mégarde un choc anaphylactique ne vous aiderait en rien, _au contraire_. Je vais contacter le Dr Thompkins et lui demander les références du meilleur allergologue possible pour prendre rendez-vous à la première heure demain. »

Avec quelque chose rappelant l’enfant boudeur qu’il n’avait plus eu loisir d’être depuis l’âge de huit ans, Batman reposa son attirail en protestant, 

« Et les journaux titreront   
_Un milliardaire terrassé par le rhume des fois ; beau joueur, il continue à financer le reboisement autour de Gotham_ »…

Robin suggéra,  
« Ben oui, si on ne peut pas les battre directement il faut bien savoir négocier avec ses ennemis ? »


End file.
